Generally, nonvolatile memories such as a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) can comply with JEDEC LPDDR2 (Low Power Double Data Rate 2). In recent years, the development of nonvolatile working memories to which the LPDDR2 is applied has been underway. For example, there has been proposed that a nonvolatile memory having a high access rate such as an MRAM is used as a working memory. A cell current used at a time of reading data in the MRAM is lower than an inversion threshold current used at a time of writing data, and it is a very low current. Therefore, it is necessary for each sense amplifier to have a relatively large area so as to detect a minute current. For this reason, the sense amplifier is shared among a plurality of bit lines and only the selected bit line from the bit lines can be connected to the sense amplifier. Therefore, while the MRAM is higher in an access rate than the DRAM, it is smaller in a data volume (a burst length or a page space) by which data can be read or written at a time than the DRAM.
Meanwhile, it has been proposed for the MRAM that a plurality of global word lines are made to be active so as to increase the burst length in the MRAM. However, as a plurality of global word lines are activated, it increases power consumption.